The Champion Returns
by PokePikamon
Summary: Ash has won the Indigo League and became the champion. After training for an entire year, he sets off to Hoenn. He meets a certain someone who will accompany him in his adventure. An incident happens due to which he has to leave. After years of separation, will he be able to meet her again, or will she find someone else !
1. Start of a new adventure

**Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon.** It was a bright sunny morning. A young man strolled on a ferry to Littleroot town of Hoenn region. He wore a black T-shirt on which a blue sweatshirt resided, a sky blue jeans, biker gloves in hands, and finally his red signature hat of the Pokémon League with a Pokéball symbol which was unable to cover the complete mess of hair which lied underneath. On his shoulder sat his faithful companion, who also was his first ever Pokémon and one of his strongest ones. It was a yellow mouse, a Pikachu. Many people (especially girls) would say how cute it was, but in reality it was well-trained and could give a legendary Pokémon a run for its money. The boy reached the front part of the ferry eventually. He was thinking and blankly staring at the horizon until……..

"Hey Pikachu, I think I see Littleroot town !! ", exclaimed the boy.

''Pika !! ", the Pikachu agreed.

He had dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master when he set out on his journey at the age of 12. **(A/N : Yes guys, in my story trainers get their licensce at the age of 12)** On his journey he met some travel companions as he challenged the gyms of his home region, Kanto, and earned the gym badges. He challenged the Indigo league and fought with many tough trainers and Pokémon but with his friends support and his Pokémon's determination, he came out to be victorious. He challenged the Elite four and the Champion after a few days of training and managed to beat the champion, Lance. It was one of the toughest battles of his life but his Pokémon pulled through. He stayed the champion for a year where he was trained both physically and mentally by the Elite four membera and previous champion. He was grateful to them for what they had done for him but he could not stay at one place any longer. He was adventurous and no place could hold him forever. He temporarily resigned from his position which was handed to Lance once again, until Ash decided to come back.

He had no idea as to where he would go next. But he knew that only one person could help him out of situations like this. He picked up a video phone at the Pokémon League quarters and dialled up a number. A familiar face appeared on the screen, though he had gray hair but he was a knowledgeable person, his name was…..

"Professor Oak !! It's nice to see you again.", he said.

"Oh it's nice to see you too my boy. Tell me, I can't tell how honoured I am that I got a call from the Champion himself. ", the professor said with a teasing tone.

"Please professor, there's no need for these formalities.", he said sheepishly.

"Although, I wanted to ask if you know any new region that I could travel in, now that I have temporarily resigned as the Champion.", he said.

"Actually, yes. I just talked to my old friend Professor Birch and he told me that the Hoenn league was going to start in a few days and gyms were about to reopen for challengers. It is held in the Hoenn region. I can talk to Birch if you want to go. The decision lies in your hands now.", explained Professional Oak.

"That's a great idea, Professor. Thank you very much !! ", exclaimed the over-enthusiastic boy.

They talked about the well being of his Pokémon and some other matters, and hung up.

"Tell you what Pikachu, we're going to the Hoenn region !!! " , he jumped with his fist in the air.

"Pika pika chu", said Pikachu mimicking his actions.

And now here he was, in the ferry reaching Littleroot town, with a spark of determination on his eyes, the trademark grin on his face and the dream of becoming a Pokémon Master in his heart, he was ready to face any upcoming challenge or adventure that came upon his way.

His name was Ash Ketchum.

The ferry arrived at the port shortly. He could see the Wingull and Pelliper soaring in the sky, Luvdisc swarms in the water and people walking into Littleroot town.

"Thank you for the ride, passengers. PLEASE COME BACK ON OUR FERRY AGAIN !!! ", announced the……..announcer ???

"We're finally here, huh Pikachu ??? Let's head to Professor Birch's laboratory. I can't wait to start my journey. We'll make lots of new friends.", said Ash .

One reason why Ash decided to come to Hoenn instead of Johto was that Hoenn was comparatively far away from Kanto. This allowed him to roam and travel freely without any disturbance, as less people knew him here. He was the current Indigo League winner and recent ex-champion after all……..

They were walking peacefully (actually only Ash was walking and Pikachu was on his shoulder :- ) on the dirt road allowing the beauty of nature to be embedded in their memories forever, when suddenly…..

"Aaaaagghhhhh !!!!! What the heck !!! A pitfall again, that can only mean……", Ash trailed off.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the word from devastation"

" To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our tech to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, dat's right"

"Now twerp it's time to give us your beloved Pik- hey where'd he go ??!! ", said Jessie.

"Umm….Jessie, I think we're in trouble now.", said James trembling.

Ash was standing right in front of them. He thanked the training that elite four members have him.

"Hey Pikachu, let's make it quick. Professor Birch would be waiting for us. Give 'em a thunderbolt, make it mild y'know, we don't want them in a hospital now would we ??!! ", he smirked.

This enraged Team rocket as if they had been insulted after taking numerous full power thunderbolts from Pikachu before Ash won the Indigo League. Their anger turned into fear as Pikachu fired a thunderbolt twice as powerful as compared to what it did back then. They were burnt crisp (literally) and flew away into horizon and blinked like a star. ( A/N : You can imagine it, sorry I'm not very good at describing situations.)

They continued on the dirt road and reached Professor Birch's lab. It was simple in design with a lot of green area for the Pokémon which resembled Professor Oak's lab back in Pallet town.

Nobody was to be seen around the lab so Ash decided to knock on the door.

A man wearing a lab coat with rimmed spectacles opened the door with one hand while the other one was holding a pen and a notepad.

"Hello, how may I help you ??? ", asked the man.

"Are you Professor Birch ??!! ", he asked rather loudly.

The man was startled by this action but answered nonetheless, "Sorry young man, but Professor just went out to check up on the Pokémon. I'm his assistant. My name's Brendan, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, can you please tell me where he went ?? Maybe I could find him. It'll be better than sitting around doing nothing here, you know. ", asked Ash.

He just replied an 'of course' and pointed him in that direction.

He ran off in that direction muttering a quick 'thanks'. He observed the diversity of Pokémon in this place. There were all types of Pokémon, be it water, flying, rock, grass, bug and so on.

It was until then that he saw a Pokémon he'd never seen and out of curiosity, he followed it. Unknowingly he was off the actual direction he was initially going towards.

 **This is the end of first chapter. Hope you like the story and keep reviewing. Next part coming up soon !!**


	2. The Destined Meeting

**Hey guys !! I'm back with the second chapter, hope you like it. Please keep reviewing so that I can continue and improve my story. Any suggestions for the story are welcome.Enjoy !!**

It was a lovely day, with wild Pokémon happily wandering around the forest area. A girl rode a bicycle, along the dirt path that led to Littleroot town. She wore a red top, blue white shorts, biker gloves, and a red bandana on her head from which her hair came out like an inverted-V. She was on her way to Professor Birch's lab to get her new pokemon as she had reached the required age to acquire Pokémon trainer's licensce, she had turned 12 now.

She never wanted to become a Pokémon trainer, but this was the only way for her to fulfill her dream : to travel the world. The truth was that she had developed an aversion to Pokémon since her childhood. Also, other reason was that her father wanted her to be a trainer. So a journey was the perfect excuse.

Her name was May Maple.

She was humming a song and happily listening to the chirping of Tailows and Swellows, when a Pokémon, and that too a ghost type, suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of her. She was scared and turned her bike violently, which led deeper into the forest. Her bike stomped upon a tree root and she fell hard on the ground. She had a few bruises but she was okay nonetheless. She planned on returning to the dirt path again, examining the surroundings, and continue again on her bike rest of the way. But fate had other plans.…….

"My bike is ruined. Now what will I do…..", May thought aloud.

She tried to use her bike in its already bad condition, but it was beyond repairs.

"Now I'll have to walk all the way to professor's lab. But look on the bright side, I'm not very far away. Maybe someone at the lab can come here and repair it.", said May as she treaded towards the dirt path.

But again, fate had other plans. She found herself in the forest after walking for half an hour and then realised that..….

"I'm lost !!! Oh no, I'm lost I'm lost I'm lost I'm looooooossssttttt !!!! Somebody please help !!! ", she cried out.

She saw rustling in the nearby bushes and a Teddyursa came out.

"Oh little guy, are you lost too ??!!", she asked rather nicely. She started petting it until she heard a very loud roar from the bushes. To her it felt like it could wake Groundon from its eternal sleep by that sound if it wanted, whatever it was.

"UUUUUUUURRRRRSSSSSSSSAAARRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGHHG", it roared as soon as it saw May.

"No no no no no, I was just playing with your baby. I meant no harm.", she said shakily. To tell the truth, she was terrified of her life and thought it was the last day of her life as soon as she saw a an orange sphere forming in the bear Pokémon's mouth, which would let out a Hyperbeam. Whatever strength her body had left, she mustered it up in her legs and ran away screaming out of fright.

"SOMEBODY HEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP !!!!!!!"

The Ursaring didn't want to let go the kidnapper of its baby (what it thought her to be) so easily, so it followed in hot pursuit.

XXX

"Did you hear it too Pikachu ?? It sounded like a scream, and that too of a girl. Looks like someone's in trouble….", said Ash.

"Pika pika !!", agreed Pikachu.

They followed the wild Pokemon deep into the forest until they lost it. They were, unlike May, pretty calm and composed, as they had gotten themselves into this kind of trouble many a times.

"Come on buddy, let's go !! ", said Ash as he ran away in the direction of the sound.

XXX

Professor Birch was busy checking up on the Pokémon until he heard the same scream. But the difference was that it was closer to him and kept coming closer until a brunette girl emerged out of the bushes panting heavily.

He recognised her as the new trainer that would arrive to collect his Pokémon trainer Licensce (it's the Pokédex if someone doesn't know) and a starter Pokemon. He also knew her personally as he was well acquainted with his father.

"Hello May, I see you've arrived already. But I was told by your mother that you'd be on your bike. Did something happen on the way ???", asked Birch.

"Professor……. I'm so……..glad to see you. But……no time……..for greetings. Let's go……", she said it breaks as she was panting.

"B-but…..What happened ??? Why are you dragging me ??? I know you're excited about getting your first Pokémon, but what's the rush ???", the professor said as he could think of the only reason.

Before she could reply, a brown bear like Pokémon emerged out of the trees and roared. Professor Birch understood the situation in a few seconds and asked May to run. Before any one of them could think of anything, the Ursaring fired a Hyperbeam in front of the duo. They were thrown away by the intensity of the blast in opposite directions. Professor landed on a tree trunk and was hit hard and was instantly knocked out.

May, on the other hand, landed in the bushes and her fall was somewhat cushioned. The Ursaring paid no heed to the Professor as its primary target was on the other side. She tried to get up and run as the Ursaring came closer but winced in pain. She do you nd out that her ankle was twisted. The Ursaring prepared a Hyperbeam in its mouth. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought these would be the last few moments of her life.

"Mom, Dad, I will miss you…..", trailed off May as she prepared for the inevitable.

She clenched her eyes as the Ursaring fired off the hyper beam at point blank range. She prepared for the feeling of pure energy smashing through her, destroying every part of her being, but the feeling never came.

Instead, she felt a strong pair of arms lifting her and taking her away from the attack. She was too afraid to open her eyes, but she did do slightly, when she heard a male voice calling an attack…

"Pikachu, do it now !!! ", he cried out.

The yellow mouse which stood right behind the bear, dashed at it with blinding speed leaving behind a white trail and samshed into it. The Ursaring was damaged, and the attack hurt him, but instead of turning away, it was enraged even more, and charged at the person whom it thought was the reason behind this whole situation, May.

Although it ran towards the humans, Pikachu was unable to reach them in time as it was very far away, no matter how unbelievingly fast it was.

Ash was determined to stop this Ursaring from hurting May. Nobody was going to get hurt in his watch, no matter who it was.

He slid under the arm of the Pokémon, and punched it in the gut. The Pokémon felt pain, although very little, but the boy annoyed it even more. It slashed the boy away with the help of his claws, and Ash fell beside May, who was terrified of the Pokémon to think of anything else happening around her.

The boy called out, "We have no choice Pikachu. Switch to Plan B."

"Piiiiiikkaaaaaaaachhhuuuuuuuuu !!!!! ", the tiny mouse roared as a blinding light fell from the sky consisting of pure electrical energy hit the Ursaring precisely at the spot.

The Ursaring could do nothing except roar in pain as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through its body and was instantly knocked out dealing heavy damage.

My opened opened up her eyes to check out the surroundings once the lightning had died out. Oce she saw the Ursaring knocked out cold on the ground she released her breath which she held which felt like years.

Next she saw the Pokémon that attacked Ursaring and defeated it. It was a cute yellow Pokémon with round eyes, slightly muscular body **_(unbelievable huh ???)_** , and a pleased look on its face after the victory. It was panting a little bit but other than that it was fine.

Then she saw the professor heading towards her and a boy heading towards his Pokémon, which she remembered him calling it as Pikachu.

Before she could look further, Birch approached her and asked, "May, are you alright ??? What would I say to your parents of something happened to you ??? ", asked Professor Birch, with genuine concern.

"No professor, there's no need to worry, I'm alright, see ???", said May as she showed her arms to the Professor.

He noticed some minor bruises on her arms, but reluctantly agreed. The Pikachu and his trainer had conversated and approached the duo now.

"Hey, are you guys alright ??? That Ursaring was pretty nasty. Normally, Ursaring get going after getting one good hit from my Pokémon.", asked Ash.

"Yes my boy, thank you very much for saving us back there. I really appreciate it. And if I'm not wrong you're Ash, right ?? Professor Oak told me you'd be arriving here soon. "

"Yes Professor, I was actually going to find you here but you see, I got a little sidetracked **_(no pun intended)_** ", Ash said as he sweatdropped.

While the two males were having their conversation, May was completely oblivious to what was happening in her surroundings and was looking at the newcomer. Starting from the top, his raven hair sticking out of his Pokémon symbol hat were kinda funny but cute at the same time. His chocolate brown eyes were so deep and were full of passion determination. His skin was tanned that showed his long exposure to sunlight in his journeys. There were two lightning shaped marks on his cheeks that nobody knew how did they appear. His smile was so charming that anybody would melt away just by a glance at it. His shoulders and chest were broad strong both of which were the results of his intense workout and training. Avoiding more description foe below his stomach and directly coming to his legs, they looked strong and right which were an obvious effect of walking long journeys. Overall, he looked like a great guy with a charming personality.

"May, you seem spaced out, did something happen ??? ", questioned the Professor.

May, realising that she had been staring for too long, blushed furiously and thought sarcastically 'Wow May, what a good impression you gave !!! '.

"No Professor, n-nothing happened….", said May, unable to think of any excuse.

"If you say so, now why don't you two introduce yourselves. ", said professor.

"H-hi, my name's May. May Maple.", May said rather sheepishly.

"Hi, my name's Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet town.", replied Ash.

He wasn't far behind when it came to staring now, since he had not only been given physical training, but also mental and social skills were taught to him. Therefore he wasn't as dense as he used to be.

He saw her silky brown hair made in the form of inverted V looked kinda cute to him. Her cerulean blue eyes were full of dreams and innocence that he would give anything to just look at. Her smile was infectious and resembled that of a child. Her arms were tender and soft, completely opposite to him. Her breast was somewhat more developed than other girls of her age. Her legs weren't at all like his, they were completely unaware of hard work yet.

Overall, he was just thanking Arceus that he met her.

"Let's go to my lab children. Let me grab my belongings first, okay ??", said professor as he walked away.

There was an awkward silence between the two, which both of them hated to be.

Thankfully, Pikachu broke the silence and jumped from Ash's shoulder to May's arms.

"Pikaa-chu !! ", exclaimed Pikachu as it nuzzled in her hands peacefully.

"So….", they both said simultaneously and blushed.

"You go first", both said again and blushed.

"It's okay, you can say", May said.

"Pikachu was saying hello. And it's nice to meet you.", said Ash unable to think of anything else, and immediately mentally slapped himself.

"It's nice to meet you too Ash, and Professor Birch would be waiting for us, don't you think we should go ???", May said and giggled.

"Yeah sure, let's go.", said Ash and they both went to Professor Birch and started walking towards the laboratory.

As they were walking down the road, Ash and May opened up to each other, not very much, but still the awkward tension was vanished.

"So you're here to get your new Pokémon, huh ?? I bet you're super excited, if you know what I mean.", said Ash looking like a kid who was almost jumping with excitement.

"Yeah, I am. Why wouldn't I be ???", said May rather sadly.

As May was about to look ahead again, she noticed a wound on Ash's arm which looked like a claw mark, from which blood was slowly dripping out. Ash noticed this and tried to hide the wound but May beat him to it.

"What's that Ash ?? And think twice before telling me it's nothing.", said May in a motherly tone.

"I got it when Ursaring hit me, but like you said, it's nothing.", he sweatdropped.

"Nonsense, I'm not letting you get away with this Ash. What if it gets infected ??!!", she said as she opened her bandana and bandaged it around Ash's arm.

"May, you don't have to do this. ", said Ash.

But May was adamant and wrapped it up his arm nonetheless. "You saved my life Ash. Don't be too modest. The least I could do is tend to your wound temporarily. ", said May.

The trio walked the rest of the way quietly and reached the lab.

 **And this is the end of Chapter 2. Next will be uploaded after some time. Enjoy until then.**


	3. Getting warmed up

**Hey guys, I'm back with the third chapter. It will hold some Advanceshipping moments, though little bit, but I assure you as the story progresses, more will be added. Until then, enjoy !!!!!!**

As they reached the lab, Professor Birch spoke first, "This building over here is my lab, children." , Professor stated proudly.

"Umm….. I've already visited your lab many a times professor and as Ash said back there he had already come here to find you….", said May as she sweatdropped.

"Yeah yeah, but there's no hurt in telling again huh.. " , Professor replied sheepishly.

"Hello Professor, I see you're back, although it is a bit late. Did something happen on the way ?? ", exclaimed the assistant as he opened the door.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but first things first. Ash, please give him your Pikachu to recharge his electricity. That thunder sure packed a punch. It must have taken out a lot from your Pikachu. ", said Professor as another assistant appeared out of a room.

"Yeah, thanks professor, although it was only 20% of Pikachu's power..…", said Ash proudly.

Professor Birch was shocked a little bit but regained his composure as he knew that Ash was the Kanto champion.

May, on the other hand was utterly bewildered, first she was wondering how in the hell would a Pikachu pack such power and now the trainer said that it was only 20% ?!!! 20% ONLY ????!!!!!

"What !!!!!! Only 20% ?!!! ", cried out May, but quickly mentally slapped herself for such silly antics.

"Yes May, now what else can you expect from the Kanto cham-", Professor was saying.

"Kanto trainer……Kanto trainer……you see May, trainers in Kanto are stronger y'know…..", said Ash as he laughed awkwardly and eyed the Professor.

Professor raised an eyebrow but kept quiet.

May eyed Ash with suspicion but shrugged it off.

"Let's go to another room where we can sit.", Professor Birch told the children.

May walked into the room but Ash was stopped by the Professor. He asked Ash, "Why'd you stop me from telling her that you're the Kanto champion ?? ", asked Professor Birch rather inquisitively.

"Sorry Professor, but I came here in Hoenn region because very few people know about me. I don't want her to act like a fan girl or something. ", replied Ash.

"But you know you'll have to tell her at some point, right ??", asked the professor.

"Yes, I'll tell her at the right place and the right time.", said Ash.

The duo walked towards the room May went in. Both of them sat down, Ash beside May, and Birch on the other couch.

"Now that we're here Ash why don't you tell us how did you save us ??? ", said Professor out of curiosity.

"Yes Ash, please tell us. I never got the idea of what happened. I even don't know what happened to that Ursaring. ", said May.

"I'll tell you all to details but first I want to tell you that Ursaring is okay now. I healed it with a Super Potion when I was going to wake Professor. It's obvious that both of you didn't know since Professor was unconscious and someone never opened her eyes out of fear. ", Ash smirked before he received a hard glare from the female that shouted, 'Shut up Ketchum or you'll wish you were in hell rather than here.'

Ash gulped and continued, "Now coming back to the incident……."

 _[FLASHBACK]_ _"Hey Pikachu, I think we're close. The noise is getting louder.", said Ash as he approaches the site._

 _They saw a man lodged up against a tree trunk in a lab coat so they assumed it to be Professor Birch. Next they saw an Ursaring not too far away from the Professor looking on the other side angrily. As his eyes followed, he saw a girl about his age, probably yonger, backed up against some bushes crying for her life as the bear Pokémon advanced towards her slowly. He could see pure terror in her eyes._ _He quickly formulated a plan within seconds and whispered to Pikachu._

 _"Hey Pikachu, I've worked up a plan. I need you to listen to me carefully.", ordered Ash._ _"Pika chu pika !!! ", saluted Pikachu._

 _"There's no need to do that Pikachu." Ash sweatdropped and continued, "Now here's the plan, you will go behind the bear as soon as I save that girl over there. I need you to hit it in the gut with quick attack as I give you the signal. Get away from it as fast as possible. Usually Ursaring are angered by this and so it will try to attack you. You must lure it in the forest and lose its chase."_

 _"I know your sense of smell is good, so come back to me as soon as you get rid of it. In the meantime, I will get the girl and the Professor to safety. ", completed Ash._

 _"Pika pika Chu pika Chu pika Chu chu.……", replied Pikachu._

 _"Yeah I know buddy it's risky to save that girl all by myself but I can do it, believe me. ", said as and showed a thumbs up._

 _"But in case, just in case, if it doesn't work and Ursaring still attacks us, you have to hit it with Thunder since it is your most precise move. I think 10% power would work ???" , explained Ash._

 _"Pika Chu chu pika pika ", said Pikachu._

 _"What, you're saying I take your 5% thunderbolt all the time you attack me ??? Come on, do you want to kill me ??? So 20% should be good ??? " , Ash said._

 _"Pika chu " , laughed Pikachu and showed a thumbs up._

 _"Now come on - what the heck, we talk for less than a minute and that Ursaring is already preparing a hyper beam at such a close range ??!!! We should have paid more attention buddy. Now go go go, there's no time to waste. ", said Ash as he ran towards the girl, picked her up and jumped missing the beam just by a hair length._

 _[FLASHBACK ENDS]_

Wow Ash, you not only saved us back there but also healed the Ursaring. It's the true spirit of sportsmanship.", praised Professor Birch.

May was completely dumbstruck by this explanation, not only he formulated an escape plan within half a minute, but healed the Ursaring after battling it. And that too with a Super - wait, Super Potion are rare and very expensive, so why'd he use such a delicacy on a Pokémon that isn't even his own.

"Hey May, what're you thinking, you seem spaced out ???", asked Ash.

"Yes Ash, can you tell me how you got a Super Potion ??? From what I've heard, Super Potion is very expensive. So, how'd you get your hands on something like that ??", asked May.

The truth was that he got unlimited supply of whatever he wanted for his Pokémon from the league, which is a luxury only offered to the Elite four and the Champion. Even after that, he could afford anything like that easily thanks to the savings of Indigo League reward and the fortune of a salary that the Champion gets from the League.

"Ummm…..You see…..My mom had an extra lying in our house, and she had no use of it, so she gave it to me.", said Ash unconvincingly.

May was suspicious but didn't press any further on the matter and asked, "Still that doesn't explain why would you waste it on that Ursaring.", said May.

"About that, in my opinion, all Pokémon are equal. No matter if they're mine or not, no Pokémon deserves to bear pain. It only attacked is because it thought of us as a threat to its child. Think what would happen to that Teddyursa if it's parent doesn't return home ??? ", said Ash as his genuine expression returned.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…", said May.

"Now now, why don't we start the procedure of starting your journey as a trainer May, now that everything is fine.", said Professor as he got up.

"Wow, cool you must be psyched, huh May ?? ", asked Ash out of utter excitement.

"Yeah I sure am. ", said May as she put up a fake smile.

Professor Birch brought 3 Pokéballs and opened them which let out three Pokémon, resembling different types.

May eyed them cautiously.

First out was a Treecko, the Grass type, it looked like a tree lizard with a bipedal tail, yellow eyes and pink front. It looked like a strong Pokémon but an arrogant one.

Second one was a Mudkip, the Water type, it looked like a cute Pokémon. It was blue in colour and had a fish-fin like flat tail. Two orange sacks protruded out of its cheeks in zigzag shape. It was a neutral one, neither too arrogant nor too shy.

Third and the last one, Torchic, the Fire type, was a small chicken with two clawed-legs and no hands. It was a very shy one and some fur came out beside it's neck.

May found the last one cutest of them all and chose to decide it. **_(YES PEOPLE, THIS WAS THE ONLY REASON SHE DECIDED TO PICK IT, TO SAY WEIRD IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT…)_**

"I choose Torchic, Professor.", said May happily.

"A fine choice May, Blaziken, it's final evolution is really a strong Pokémon. You must have studied about it a lot. ", said Professor.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Professor.", she said sheepishly after receiving the praise that was uncalled for.

"That's a really good choice, May.I'm sure you'll be great partners.", encouraged Ash.

"Thanks Ash, that means a lot coming from a powerful trainer.", said May with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Now that you have got your first Pokémon, I want you to give these.", said Professor Birch as he took out some regular Pokéballs and a yellow coloured Pokédex.

"These are the Pokéballs by which you will catch your Pokémon and this Pokédex will provide you with all the information regarding Pokémon, Pokémon trainers, their biodata, and it will also be your Pokémon trainer license.", explained Professor Birch.

"Thanks very much Professor, I will take good care of my Pokémon.", said May.

Pikachu and Torchic leaped out their respective trainer's shoulder/arms and started playing tag.

"I know that you had to get back home May, but due to the Ursaring incident, we're a little late, and it's already late evening. So I think both of you kids should rest here tonight.", suggested Birch.

"Thanks Professor, that'd be very kind of you.", said Ash.

"You okay with it, May ??", asked Birch.

"Yeah, I guess.……", said May with slight hesitation, but quickly added, "What about my parents ??? And OH NO, my bike is still in the forest !! ".

"I'll talk to your parents. And as for the bike, I'll send a Machoke to fetch it the first thing tomorrow. Now, you both go to the guest room. It is second to the last in the right side down the hallway.", reassured Professor.

"You mean to say that we……", May said.

"……..are going to sleep in the same room ???!!", completed Ash.

"It's fine as long as you tell don't do something mischievous….if you know what I mean..", teased the Professor.

Ash was embarrassed and was looking in any other direction except in those two people's, while May was blushing furiously.

"Now go, I'm gonna call your parents and Professor Oak to tell both of you have reached here.", said Birch as he walked away.

Both of them went to the room and Ash opened the door. It was a rather unorthodox guest room since it contained nothing more than a dressing table, a couch, a single bed (with two extra pillows and an extra blanket), and a bathroom. As Ash had entered first, she thought he would occupy the bed and she would have to sleep on the couch.Of course, they couldn't share the bed, could they ?? The mere thought of this possibility and she was blushing already.

But she was proven wrong when Ash put his belongings beside the couch and comfortably lied down on the couch after grabbing a pillow and a blanket. Pikachu sat on the bottom end of the couch and curled up comfortably. May was startled as to why did he give up the bed..

"Um, May, is there something on my face, you have been staring me for like 2 minutes.", asked Ash.

"No, actually I was thinking why'd you leave the bed for me. You will be traveling on road for a while so why don't you want to sleep on the comfortable bed. Who knows when you'll get the chance next time ???", asked May.

"Oh really, you thought I would sleep on the couch comfortably while I let a girl sleep here. Just thinking of this and I wouldn't be able to sleep the whole night.", said Ash as he came in front of her.

"Thank you very much Ash !!!! ", said May and she hugged him. She ended the hug quickly so as to avoid more embarrassment.

Both of them were a little disappointing but thought it was for the best.

"G'night Ash.", said May as she lay on the bed.

"Sweet dreams, May.", said Ash.

 _It was a hot summer noon. People spent their time at the beach with their families to relax and cool off._

 _One of them was the Maple family. The parents were taking sun bath, the little boy was busy making sand castles and a girl was playing in the water._

 _Suddenly, she wandered away following a red shiny object in the water which she thought to be a gemstone. It turned out to be a gem of a Tentacool. The Tentacool and Tentacruel surrounded her. She was scared and started crying and shouting._

 _As one of the Tentacruel was about to attack her, a voice called, "Vigoroth, Fury Swipes !!!", which belonged to her father._

 _"Dad, please get me out of here.", she said weeping._

 _"Come on baby, there's no need to be afraid." , reassured the father._

 _"If you say so...", said May._

 _But she could never forget that incident as it haunted her in her dreams many a times._

 _"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP !!!!"_

 _"SAVE ME !! "_

 _"MOM !!! DAD !!! WHERE ARE YOU ??!!!!"_

 _"NOOOOOOOO !!!!!!"_

"NOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!", cried out May as she sat up on her bed.

She observed her surroundings, she was sitting in a room, lights turned off, but it looked like a guest room. She remembered the previous day and sighed.

"Another one of those…….Damn nightmares !!!! ", she said frustratingly and threw a pillow at the wall.

She tried to sleep but no avail, she couldn't now. She took the clock and checked the time. It read 5:30 a.m.

"Maybe some fresh air will do me good. It's better than lying on the bed doing nothing.", said May as she got up and turned the lights on.

She looked towards the couch to see that she hadn't waked Ash up by her noise, but to her surprise, the couch was empty with a pillow and a neatly folded blanket at the bottom.

"Maybe he went to drink water or something ??? Anyways, maybe I'll meet him outside.", said May as she walked out of the room.

It was twilight because of the time of early dawn. She got outside and breathed fresh cool air which helped her calm down after the nightmare.

She let out her only Pokémon Torchic, which was confused as to why her trainer waked it up so early in the morning.

"Hey Torchic, I couldn't sleep anymore. So I came out to get some fresh air in the morning. Also, since I'll have to become a trainer, we can try some of your moves in the meantime. What do you say ???", asked May.

"Torchic torchic tor tor chic", Torchic happily complied.

She checked her Pokédex and found out….

"Okay, so you know Peck and Ember, right ???", asked May.

"Tor chic tor", it said and nodded.

"So Torchic use……hey, do you see a person approaching the lab in the distance ?? He can be dangerous, let's hide and see.", said May as she picked up Torchic and hid in some nearby bushes.

"We're almost there Pikachu, don't stop, we can do it.", May heard as she looked up to the person. It was none other than Ash.

"Finally !!! We……made…..it !!!! ", Ash said as he first bumped Pikachu. He was panting heavily and his T-shirt was all wet due to the excessive buildup of sweat.

May was initially shocked. Is it Ash ?? What is he doing here ??? In early dawn, it's still dark……was he stealing something at night ??? No no, Ash didn't look like that kind of person. Did Pikachu run away ??? Maybe not. Who knows, let's ask him.

She decided to ask him but thought to have some fun and a devious smile appeared on her face.

She tiptoed towards Ash as he had sent Pikachu went inside to fetch water bottles, slowly reached behind his back and shouted,

"HA !!!!!"

She expected him to fall in the front face-first out of fear and shock, but the complete opposite happened.

As soon as he heard the sound, he turned back with incredible reflex speed, grabbed the attacker's (what he thought) shoulder, and flew his fist towards her face when he saw it was her. His fist stopped merely an inch in front of her face. He was relieved and embarrassed a little bit that he didn't notice it was her.

On the other hand, May, was completely terrified out of her wits. She couldn't comprehend what happened within a second. One moment she was enjoying the silly trick, next moment there was a fist right in front of her face that upon contact could have broken her jaw, if not her entire face.

"I'm very sorry May, I was just surprised that's all, I didn't mean to attack you.", said Ash.

"I…….Ash……what…….you…….", she uttered some jumbled up words before she started sobbing.

She hugged Ash for comfort and wrapped her arms around his chest, and her head on his chest. She didn't care at the moment if he was sweaty. He was surprised at first but felt the need to comfort her, so he placed one of his hands around her neck and another on her head patting her.

"Shhhh……no need to be worried……calm down May. Please…..", said Ash. His words calmed down May somewhat and she realised that she was hugging him. She felt his arms wrapped around his completely muscular chest, and she could feel his muscles even through his T-shirt.

Ash, wasn't very far behind, he was busy in calming May before, but as soon as she calmed down, he found out her her more than average sized breasts pressing upon his lower chest. He didn't want to think like a pervert but he couldn't refuse that he enjoyed the feeling equally.

"Pikaaaaa !!!!!"

They both released each other as soon as they were snapped out of their trances. Pikachu was standing there holding two water bottles in its hands. Beside him was Torchic standing with its head tilted watching their actions.

They were blushing very hard now, even Ash this time.

"Pika Chu pika pika Chu pika Chu chu.", said Pikachu.

"What !!! No, you're serious ??!!! ", said Ash.

"What did Pikachu say Ash ???"

"He said that when he came out, we were standing like this, and after three minutes he had no other option except call us.", said an embarrassed Ash.

"Oh…..", said May blushing.

"So Ash………", started May.

It was only the beginning of the morning and about an hour before sunrise. Let's see what happens to the duo and what fate has planned for them in the upcoming day.

 **So friends, this is the end of another chapter, I know I said update will take time and I'm still sticking to that, but today I just got the feel to write so I did. Don't think you'll be getting updates this soon. I'll try to update as quick as I can, but please cooperate. Keep up the reviews and enjoy !!!!**


	4. Training

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, hope you like it, Enjoy !!!**

"So Ash…….", started May.

"……..You owe me some answers now, do you not ??", said May.

"S-sure. Why n-not, go on…..", Ash gulped.

"Let's start by telling us what you were doing going away and coming back running to the lab at half past five in the morning !!!!! ", said May in a curious yet angry tone.

"I was starting my morning workout with a simple jog which eventually turned into a sprint in the end. I could ask you the same question, y'now. It's not normal if someone wakes up so early in the morning.", said Ash.

May gave him a harsh glare but continued, " I had a nightmare. I couldn't sleep again so I came out here with Torchic to get some feedback air and do some basic training.", said May.

"What was the nightmare about ???", asked Ash in a concerned tone.

"None of your business !! ", said an annoyed and embarrassed May.

"Okay okay there's no need to shout.", said Ash.

"So, you said you were here for your morning workout ???", asked May.

'Well, he can't have such a well-built body without a proper workout. Maybe I'll see him without his shirt on…..No May…..STOP….. What're you thinking !!!', May thought and blushed heavily.

"Hey May, why is your face all red ??? You've got a fever or something ???", Ash asked.

"N-no A-sh it's nothing. Trust me, I know.", said May thanking Arceus for his denseness.

"Yeah, so you were asking about my workout, huh ??? It is a routine that I've followed since last year. You said you were here for some training, didn't you ??? Why don't you train with us ??!!", Ash asked enthusiastically.

"Umm, okay. If it wouldn't be any problem to you. What do you say Torchic ??? Torchic ??? Where'd it go ??", asked May as her eyes wandered about.

She took a breath of relief when she saw Pikachu and Torchic playing tag.

"Nonsense, why'd I have a problem ??? Okay then, let's go !! Come on guys, I found a nice spot for training not far from here. Just let me grab some towels and water bottles first.", said Ash as he ran away inside.

May looked as Ash as he went away. He had already helped her so many times and to think she met him first time yesterday !!! He saved her life endangering his own, then he let her use the comfy bed while he slept on the hard couch. Lastly, he asked her if she wanted help in her training even if it resulted in a hurdle in his own. These thoughts ran across her mind until she heard a voice…..

"Hey May, we're going to the spot. If you wanna come then you'll have to start walking.", Ash laughed as he shouted from a distance.

"Ughhhhh, Ash Ketchum, you're not getting away with that..", she said and ran behind the boy.

XXX

"Finally………caught you…….Ash….", panted May as she had pounced upon the boy and tackled him to the ground as soon as she saw him stop.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was just joking. Although, it helped you warm up.", Ash winked.

He made a point, May didn't have to warm up for the training now and Ash had already done it before.

She felt a blush creeping up her face when she observed the proximity between them. Her hand was on his collar and their faces were inches apart. She was sitting in Ash who lied on the ground and she was slightly tilted towards his face. Ash wasn't much bothered by the run, it was a piece of cake for him. May was panting and the blush was not much noticed since her face was already red thanks to the sprint.

"Belive it or not, I win. You can't do anything until I want. I have you pinned down.", she said rather proudly.

Ash smirked. It required little of his strength to grab May by the sides and flip her around. He sat in the same position she was in before but also pinned her arms with both his hands on the sides. He was in complete control of the situation and May couldn't do anything about it.

She blushed madly because of the position they were in, she was completely surrendered to the boy. Would it have been any other person, she would have been terrified out of her life, no one was around, her shouts wouldn't reach anybody, he could do whatever he wanted with her **(can't explain since rating isn't M)** , and her Pokémon was very weak compared to his own. But she knew this was Ash, he would give up his life protecting her if it came to that. She didn't feel an iota of fear at the moment, just pure embarrassment.

"Now, who's the one in charge ???", Ash smirked.

"A-ash, ju-just stop it okay. You win. Happy ??", said May with her eyes shut, her face facing other side and her cheeks crimson.

"No, first you have to say Ash is the best.", Ash said playfully.

"Never in my life…..", May retorted.

Ash formed the most grave expression he could while suppressing his laughter. And said solemnly, "You asked for it May. And you'll regret it now.", said Ash.

Ash soon as she heard it, she felt a pang of fear hit her. I'll regret it now, what's he trying to say, is he going to table advantage of me-no, he wouldn't, but then what was he plan-

"Mmmmwwaahahahah mmhahaa ahahahahahhah, aaaaggghh stop hahaha Ash ahahhahahahaha……..", said May as she couldn't help but laugh.

Ash held both of her hands with one of his own and started tickling her with the other.

"Say it !! Or I won't stop…." said as as he continued tickling.

"Ohk, hahaha, ok, hahha, Ash, hahah, you're the best , hahah, YOU'RE THE BEST !!! ", said May.

"Good girl…", Ash said and he released her.

She was extremely happy, as she hadn't laughed so heartily for a long time.

Ash got up and held a hand in front of her, so that she could get up too.

May took his hand, stood up, and thanked him.

This was the first time she had a proper look of her surroundings. It was a small clearing in the forest, with a little cute pond **_(yes guys, a cute pond. How do girls think of everything as cute ??!!! No offense, ladies..._** , and some rocks protruding out of the ground. It looked like a perfect place for training.

"Now let's start -", started Ash.

"Wait Ash, before we start, I wanted to know how much we should run to warm up. You know, I never trained so I don't know about these things much. And also, I got pretty worked up since I had to run almost a whole mile from the lab. Isn't it a little too much ??? ", asked May.

"May, everybody has his own strength and stamina, so I can't tell you exactly how much is required for you. But I think a mile or two would do well for you. You're already slim so you don't need to burn fat or something.", Ash said in a casual way.

"Are you complementing me ???", asked May timidly.

Ash didn't bother to think first, but now she had asked, he was also a little shy. "Umm, yeah, whatever….", said Ash embarassed.

"Ok, how much did you run today ?? Two miles, three miles tops ???", May asked Ash in a testing manner.

"I don't know, I just ran to the port and back. Didn't measure the distance.", Ash casually said.

"WHAAAA-the port is six miles from the lab !!!! YOU RAN 12 miles for a warm up ??!!!! ", May said as her jaw hit the floor.

"Yup, keeps me in shape.", said Ash proudly.

'No wonder there.', May thought.

"Now let's get started !!! Come on guys !!!!", said Ash as he pumped his first into the air.

May giggled at his childish actions.

"Since we're already warmed up, we should start with our training. Pikachu, go with Torchic beside the pond. It will attack and you must dodge, no offense from your side. Clear ??? ", ordered Ash.

"Pika pika chu.", saluted Pikachu.

Ash sweatdropped, as both went away.

"Now let's start with some basic old-fashioned push ups and then will move to other body part excercises.", Ash said as he bent down in push-up position. When he looked forward, May was still standing in the same position.

"What happened ?? ", asked Ash.

"I dunno if I can do it, I have just watched it on T.V.", said May hesitantly.

"How do you know if you don't try, come on I'll help you.", said Ash as he got up.

May hesitantly crouched and positioned herself. Ash came up from behind and slipped his hands around her waist. She started going down slowly with Ash's hands supporting her. With combined efforts of her own and Ash's, she managed to do 7 push ups until her body refused to, as he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of him.

"Oh Arceus……..My……arms….Went numb...", said and panted May.

"My turn, can you keep count ???", he asked.

"Sure.", she smiled as not only she got a rest from the excercise but also got to see Ash working out.

He started rather slowly, and May was a little disappointed. She unintentionally blurted out, "I expected more than that…..".

Ash heard that and asked, "You wanna see more ???", and fastened his pace. He also wanted to show off, so he made up his mind to break his last record. He went on with such a quick pace, May had a hard time keeping count, how on the earth could someone go as fast ????

She counted aloud when his pace began to slack, "126, 127, 128……".

He was tired, his arms were burning, but he had to cross 132.

"133, 134, 135…135 it is.", said May as his muscles gave up and he lied on the ground sweating.

"Wow Ash, it isn't normal for any person to do such lengths of excercise, except body-builders. You sure you chose the right profession ???", asked May.

"No no no, it's just that I like to excercise…", laughed Ash awkwardly and frantically waved his hands.

He taught her different excercises and stretches which she never knew. They completed their training by 7:30 and both were exhausted. The Pokémon were too. Besides training with Torchic, Pikachu would excercise as much as Ash, to keep itself in tip-top shape for a battle.

"Did you enjoy ??? May ???", asked Ash.

"Ask that again and I'll kill you. But anyways, I did enjoy.", said May with a satisfied look on her face.

Both of them recalled their Pokémon, May's in a Pokéball and Ash's on his shoulder. They headed towards the lab.

"You weren't bad for a beginner, you know that ??", said Ash.

"T-thanks Ash….", said May happy that she got the praise.

They eventually reached the lab quietly. But it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a contempt silence.

 **Another chapter ends !! Stay tuned for more. Keep review to acknowledge your support. Until then, Adios !!!**


	5. Travelling Companions

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Hope you like it. Also, if someone forgot or doesn't know,** **Disclaimer : I don't own Pokémon. (Although I wish I did).**

"Hey children !! Where were you ??!! I was so worried something happened. I was about to call Officer Jenny.", exclaimed Professor Birch as the duo (trio, actually….. Don't forget Pikachu if you don't want to get hit by a thundershock) approached from a distance.

"Ohhhhh…….Guess we should have left a note or something…….hehe….", Ash said sheepishly as he was expected to be the responsible one.

"Anyways, where were you two ??? Ash can take care of himself but you, May, are a novice trainer and if something, Arceus forbid, bad were happened to you, what'd I answer to your parents ??", asked Birch in a disappointed tone but there was a slight tone of anger hidden in it.

"I'm sorry, Professor…….We went to train and lost track of time.", apologised May.

"You don't need to worry Professor, no harm will come to May when I'm around.", said Ash proudly.

Professor Birch gave him a knowing glance while May blushed. 'He hasn't known me for two days and he's ready to take my responsibility ??? ', May thought.

"Anyways, what's done is done. Just don't let it happen again. Now come on in, breakfast is almost prepared.", said Birch signalling them to follow him as he started walking towards the lab.

At the name of breakfast, both the teens shot a hungry glance towards the lab and sprinted away leaving behind a trail of dust which enclosed the Professor. He looked at the children with astonishment.

XXX

They sat on the dining table where food was served. They started digging into their food as if there was no more left in the entire world, for the sake of Jirachi why couldn't they eat peacefully ???!!!

The Professor was familiar with May's habit because he was a family friend of theirs and he had taken dinner with them quite a few times. But Ash, on the other hand, was even faster than her !!! He had already completed six bowls of rice while May had started her fifth.

It was the only thing on May's mine at the time…….'How in the name of Ho-oh can a person eat faster than me !!!???? ME !!!??? I won the Annual Championship of "Food Maniac" for the last three years with the runner up quarter to an hour behind me……..'.

He wanted to strike a conversation but knowing that he would get replies with full mouths, he continued with his meal at a normal pace.

"Aaaagggghhhh, I'm full……", said Ash.

"Me too…..", said May.

They both burped successively and turned away embarrassed.

"Sorry about that……"

"Same."

All of them went to the living room where Professor Birch asked them…..

"May, I sent a Machoke to bring your bike, but it was in a condition that it couldn't be repaired. Some wild Pokémon must have damaged it yesterday.", said Birch.

"Okay professor, you did the best you could. Thanks.", said May in a disappointed tone.

"Hey, cheer up. Walking is much better both for your health and mind. You can't adore the beauty of nature in a hurry, you know…….", said Ash.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be worried for such a petty thing. I want to enjoy the fun to travel so much." said May, reassured by Ash's words.

"So, are you children ready to start your journeys ???", said Birch.

"Yeah !!! We'll conquer the Hoenn region Pikachu !!!", exclamation Ash as he pumped his fist in the air.

As the Professor led them to the road that they had to start on, they just talked about random things.

"This is it. I wish you both good luck on your journeys.", said Birch.

"Thanks Professor Birch, for all you've done for us. **(A/N : Us means he and Pikachu, not May.)"** , said Ash.

"And it was nice meeting you May.", said Ash.

"Yeah, same here.", May gave a forced smile.

"Bye May !!! Bye Professor !! ", said Ash as he turned and walked off.

He had a feeling that his heart somehow felt heavier but he couldn't pinpoint why, being the dense person he is.

May had a really disappointed look on her face as Ash walked away.

Professor Birch saw that and an idea popped in his head, "Hey May, if you want you could go with him. If you ask nicely, he won't refuse.", said the Professor.

"Wh-what, but would they be right ?? I mean, don't trainers go on their Pokémon journey alone ?? ", said May.

"What you said is right, most trainers prefer to go alone but some travel together too.If you want you could do it, but think fast, he's almost out of sight now.", said Birch.

May looked at Professor Birch and then towards Ash. 'It's now or never.….', she thought as she ran towards Ash after saying goodbye to Birch.

XXX

"Pika Chu ka chu….", said Pikachu.

"Yeah buddy, something is going on in my head. But I can't figure out what. It's never happened to me before.", said Ash.

Ash had many thoughts going on in his mind, but most of them were about May, 'I just met her yesterday, and it feels like I have left a part of me with her. Why am I thinking like that ??? How good it would be if she travelled with us. But if she wanted to.…..She would have asked right away. Maybe……maybe she doesn't like me-'

"ASH !!! ASH !!! WAIT !!! PLEASE WAIT !!!!", the words spoken out were carrying a sweet melodious voice which could only belong to……

"May ???", he said as he turned around. He saw her running towards him waving her hand.

"Hey May, what happened ??? ", asked Ash.

"Ummmm…..The thing is that…..Ash…..I wanted to ask if I could travel with you on your journey…….", she said in a quiet voice. She was fidgeting with her fingers as she was nervous, she feared that Ash wouldn't want to take the burden of a novice trainer like her.

"I know I would be a burden on you as I'm a novice, but I'm willing to listen to you if you agree to take me, I promise.", she stated while looking at the ground.

"May, I'm sorry but…..", said Ash.

May could feel tears coming out from the corner of her eyes as soon as she heard that. But then, it wasn't what he meant…..

"……..you don't have to do anything of that sort.", said Ash.

"Huh ??", said May.

"Yeah, you're my friend. You won't have to do all the work alone. And it'll make our journey more exciting of we travel toether.", said Ash.

May couldn't believe it. He agreed to take her, and that too without any terms and conditions ??? He was willing to take her responsibility without asking something in return. How can a person be so selfless ??!!!

She felt the emotions flowing through her body and out of control, she hugged Ash hard. He was thrown a little off balance, big he managed to stay standing.

He hugged her lightly but became worried when she started crying.

"What happened May ??? Did I do something wrong ?? I'm sorry if I did…", started Ash panicking.

"No Ash, it's not your fault. It's just that I'm not used to it.", said May.

"Used to what ??", said Ash.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later. Let's go !!!", said May smiling again.

"Okay, we're starting our new journey Pikachu. And we already got a travelling companion.", Ash said showing a victory sign.

May giggled at his silly antics.

They started walking towards Oldale town.

"So Ash, you said that you started your journey 2 years ago, right ???", asked May.

"Yup. I did.", said Ash.

"So, you didn't catch any Pokémon except Pikachu ????", asked May.

"No, it's not like that. Where'd you get the idea ??", said Ash amused.

"Its just that you didn't call out any Pokémon except Pikachu since you came here.", said May.

"Oh….I left all of my Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab when I came here. I thought it would be good to start with new Pokémon here.", said Ash as he laughed and said, "You really thought I am a Pokémon trainer with only one Pokémon ????".

"Ok……well how am I supposed to know that ??!!", snapped May.

"Nevermind.", said Ash but he could help but laugh.

XXX

"Please Ash, let's take a break. I'm tired. We can take lunch here somewhere.", whined May.

"May, we have been walking for only an hour. And Oldale town's only two hours away. Can't we get a break there ??", said Ash.

"Please Ash……please ???", May said as she formed her puppy dog eyes.

'Wow….How can she do that ???!! I never saw mom or Misty do that ever. But I don't think I can refuse now, they're too much to handle.', Ash thought.

"Ok, but just a short one. We don't want to spend tonight in the forest.", said Ash reluctantly.

"Yesss !!!!!!", exclaimed May as she sat in a clearing with Ash not far away from the dirt path.

"Here, take a sandwich. I brought some extra just in case.", said Ash.

May was embarrassed that she didn't bring any food, she hadn't thought of it.

But she was happy that Ash was there to take care of her. She felt…….safe…..around him.

"Thanks Ash.", she took the sandwich and blushed.

They left again after a 15 minute short break as they had yet to reach Oldale Town.

May asked about Ash's past travels in Kanto region, to what he enthusiastically replied.

There were sometimes she giggled about how Ash woke up late on the day he was to get his starter Pokémon and ended up with Pikachu.

He mentioned meeting a girl named Misty Waterflower, hearing of whom jealousy started welling up in her heart.

She forgot about it when he mentioned about a person named Brock Harrison, who was previously the Pewter city gym leader. He told her that Brock was like an older brother to him, and although perverted, he was a wise man.

They talked about his adventures and different regions he visited in the next year **(A/N : Yes guys, he was a champion so he visited different regions and also caught Pokémon)** and time passed by quickly as they reached Oldale town.

"We should go check in the Pokémon center first. We'll book a room there.", said Ash.

May blushed at the thought of being with aaj in the same room but thought that she had to get used to it if they were to travel together.

They walked into the Pokémon center and walked towards Nurse Joy.

"Hello children, you look like Pokémon trainers, how can I help you ??", Nurse Joy asked in her usual bubbly tone.

"We want to book a room, and also can you check up on our Pokémon please…", said Ash in a professional manner.

Chansey came up and took Torchic's Pokéball and Pikachu with it.

"And, your room number is 228 on the second floor. Here are the keys. Please make sure to keep the noise low.", teased Nurse Joy.

As they walked away May was blushing furiously while Ash was confused.

"What did she mean by keep the noise low ?? We don't talk in our sleep, do we ??? ", he said.

May facepalmed and asked him about where would they have dinner.

"You don't know ?? There is a 24/7 buffet at the Pokémon center cafeteria for Pokémon trainers 'free of cost'.", said Ash.

"Really, then what are we waiting for ??", said May as she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the cafeteria.

XXX

"What do you mean she left with a BOY ???!!!!", said a rather angry tone of a man who happened to be May's father.

"Calm down, he is a responsible boy, and a strong one too. May will be safe with him.", said Professor Birch reassuringly.

"He better be. Because if he isn't, and he did anything to my daughter, he's so very dead.", said the man.

"Yeah yeah I know, don't worry about that.", said Professor. 'Although, even you wouldn't stand a chance against him.', he thought and mentally smirked at the reaction Norman would give.

"Ok, only if you say so. Good bye Professor.", he said and hung up.

XXX

"Aaaaaggghhhhh, I couldn't move an inch now even if I wanted to. I'm never competing with you in a food challenge ever again.", said Ash.

"Agreed, although you defeated me again.", said May.

They were sitting on the lower side of bunk bed of Pokémon Centre talking to each other. Pikachu had gone to sleep as soon as they came to the room because he had helped himself with bottles of ketchup in the cafeteria where Ash and May were having their competition. Torchic was in its Pokéball.

"So May, I think we should go to sleep now. I've got to do training tomorrow morning. One should have proper sleep so that our body gets appropriate time to rest.", said Ash.

"Ash, can I train with you too ??? I mean, if I am to become a strong trainer I should train too right ???", said May.

"It's your choice May. I'm with you whatever you want. We'll do it at 5 in the morning.", said Ash smiling.

May jumped forward and hugged him tightly. Ash lost his balance and feel on his back on the bed. May was on top of him and her face was buried in his chest.

"May, what time should I wake you up ???", said Ash.

He waited for an answer but heard light snoring after some time.

"Guess that answers my question. Now I can't even move, it will wake her up. Goodnight then, Ketchum. Wake up before she does tomorrow or you will be mercilessly killed.", thought Ash aloud and drifted off to sleep.

XXX

It was early in the morning. Dawn, to be precise. May stirred a little bit and opened her eyes slowly. First thing she saw was the window which didn't show any signs of the sun, just very low intensity light from the azure sky. Next thing she observed that she had no blanket over her yet she was warm. Third, she was lying on something tough yet gentle, not the bed and definitely not the floor. As her eyes started started seeing clearly, after effects of sleep gone, she saw the source of warmth and comfort. A broad chest, two muscular arms, strong abs, spiky hair, all related to a perfectly comfortable sleeping boy, Ash.

Both had their arms wrapped around each other and their bodies were very close, leaning against each other.

She blushed at the thought of the position they were in, anybody could have misunderstood them.

She got up carefully and checked the clock. It was 4:15 in the morning.

"What did he say about the training time again ?? Yes, 5 o' clock in the morning. Guess I should get ready before him.", May smiled as she looked towards him.

He was nicely sleeping lost in the dream world mumbling something.

"What does he dream about ??? Let's check.", May said as she checked.

"Pikachu……thunder…..Now dodge……", he started.

"Of course, Pokémon.", May said as she started walking towards the bathroom.

"No, need extra cheese…….Triple cheese burger…..", he continued.

"And food.", May said as she entered the bathroom.

"……May.", he ended.

 **And this is the end of fifth chapter. Hope you liked it. Until next time, keep up the reviews. Sayonara.**


	6. Friends and Foes

**Hey guys, did you miss me ??? Maybe, maybe not. Whatever. Here I am with yet another chapter on our Advanceshipping story. I hope you enjoy it.Really, do I have to write it again and again ??!!! Ok, as you wish !!!Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon.**

May was lost in thought as she entered the bathroom. 'It's just been a few days since I met him and he has already done so much for me. He accepted to take me on his journey knowing that I'd be a responsibility nonetheless. He takes care of his Pokémon like his family. And not only he is so kind, he is so attractive as well. I really think that maybe…….I have a……crush on him ???'.

She lost all her worries and thoughts under the warmth of the shower. Once she got ready, she came out to see Ash in the same position she left him in. It was 4:30 now.

"Oh, I think I need to wake him up.", said May as she went to the of the alarm.

"Ash, wake up. Wake up. We have to go train.", said May tugging on his T-shirt. Pikachu woke up but Ash turned and said,

"Please, 5 minutes more Mom.", said Ash.

"Pika pika Chu Kachuka.", said Pikachu as he pushed May to the other side of the room.

"Hey, wha-what do you want Pikachu.", said May.

Pikachu looked at her with a look that clearly said 'Wait and watch, enjoy the show.'

He turned to Ash with a devious smile.

"Pikaaaaaaaa……chu !!!!!", said Pikachu and room lit up with electricity.

The Thunderbolt made its way to Ash, who shouted on impact.

"Aaaaaaggggggghhhhhh !!!!!! ", said a shocked (A/N : No pun intended) Ash.

May, on the other hand was more surprised that Pikachu attacked his own trainer.

Ash was lying on the floor burnt crisp. May walked over to him.

"Good Morning Ash.", said May.

"Morning, but couldn't you find a less violent way to wake me up.", he said shaking the leftover aftereffects of the shock.

"Hey, don't blame me. I was waking you up but Pikachu told me to step aside and launched a thunderbolt on you.", snapped May.

"You enjoy doing this, don't you ???", glared Ash at Pikachu.

Pikachu ran away laughing and May couldn't help but giggle.

"What time is it ??? 4:35, huh ?? How come you woke up so early ??", asked Ash.

"Well, you told me we had to train so I got ready.

You should too.", said May.

Hearing this, Ash walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

May released Torchic and left the room to find Pikachu.

She found that Pikachu had already started good training since he'd also have to help training Torchic which would give him less time to train for himself.

She found this very similar to Ash. Like him, it had also been kind and helpful towards her Pokémon.

Ash came out with wearing a t-shirt and shorts. May was wearing a pink tank top and biker shorts.

"Ready for warm up ???", asked Ash.

"Yes, but just so you know, I can't run 12 miles unlike some highly fit people.", said May and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you like, I think one mile and back would be good since you're a beginner.", said Ash.

"Really, thank you very much Ash.", she said and hugged Ash tightly.

Ash was caught off guard but he enjoyed the feeling nonetheless. Both of them let go and started running.

After one mile, May dropped to the ground panting heavily.

They got some rest **( Actually, only May, since Ash didn't need it just after a mile)** and ran back to the centre. When they were about to reach the Pokémon Centre, May sprinted forward and shouted,

"Race ya !!!!"

Ash smirked and picked up speed. The Pokémon did so too. In the end, Pikachu had won easily as he was very faster than them, Ash next just in the nick of time, with May and Torchic together at last.

"I won May.", said Ash proudly.

May had a disappointed look at first but soon transformed into a smirk when she noticed something.

"You should think before you speak Ash.", said May.

"What do you mean-AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH !!!!", he started but was interrupted by a thundershock.

He stood there burnt and Pikachu showed a victory sign after jumping on his head.

"But Pikachu used Agility, that's unfair.", said Ash.

"Everything is fair in love and war.", exclaimed Pikachu.

May giggled while Ash sighed, "I shouldn't have let Pikachu watch TV serials."

They grabbed their towels and water bottles and went on to train. Ash taught her various new excercises and stretches while Pikachu helped Torchic with its attacks and endurance.

May was able to do 2 push ups by herself to which Ash praised her and assured that it would take time for her muscles to get used to it.

May was exhausted while Ash kept going on.

She had an idea in her mind and she blushed slightly, "Hey Ash, what do you say we test out your strength ??? I mean, you look strong, but are you ???", teased May.

Ash took it as a challenge and said, "I accept whatever you want to try."

"You have to do push ups with me on your back.", said May.

"I never tried this but…..I guess there's no harm. Hop on.", said Ash.

May leaned on his body and wrapped her arms around his torso. She was completely mesmerized by the muscles she could feel through his t-shirt. Ash also blushed because he didn't think of the before but May's more than average breasts were pressing upon his back.

Ash was there first one to snap or and said, "Ready ??"

May just got back from her imagination and blushed hard but replied in affirmative.

He went down and to her surprise, came back up. After 7-8 push ups, last two with shivering muscles, he fell.

"Oh yes, I did it.", said Ash.

May was impressed but teased him, "Only 8….."

He showed a tear drop out of his eyes anime-style and then both started laughing.

They finished their training and went back to the Pokémon Centre.

They bathed and checked out after rejuvenating their Pokémon with the help of Nurse Joy.

"Where are we going next Ash ??", she asked.

"I did some checking and the next gym nearest here is in Petalburg City.", said Ash.

She flinched upon hearing it but kept her composure.

"Uh, that's good to hear.", she fake smiled.

They continued to walk on the dirt path that led to Petalburg city. They heard rustling in the bushes nearby and slowly a Wurmple came out.

"What is that Pokémon ??? ", asked May.

"Maybe it's better to look in your Pokédex.", said Ash in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh….yeah.", said May embarrassed as she took out her yellow coloured Pokédex and scanned it.

"Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon. Using the spikes on its rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out. This Pokémon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping. It finally evolves into either Beautifly or Dustox depending on its nature.", the Pokédex said aloud.

"Oh, I saw a Beautifly once on T.V. It was so beautiful. I wished I'd have one. But now, I'm going to. I'm going to catch this Wurmple !!!", announced May.

Ash sweatdropped. "May, the Wurmple will go away if you don't do something now."

"Yeah, Pokéball go !!!", she said and threw a Pokéball at the Pokémon.

It hit the head and sucked the Pokémon.

"Yay !!! I caught it !!!", exclaimed May.

The Pokéball shook and it came out again.

"What happened ???", asked May.

"May, you have to battle it and weaken it first.", said Ash.

"Oh really, then okay. Go Torchic !! ", said May as she threw Torchic's Pokéball.

Torchic came out in fighting stance.

"Okay Torchic, use Peck !!!", Torchic ran towards Wurmple and pecked it repeatedly.

Wurmple sent it back using tackle attack.

It was sent into air but skillfully landed in front of May thanks to the training it did with Pikachu.

Wurmple sent a String shot towards Torchic. It was tired with the bandages.

"Oh no Torchic. Now what do I do. What do I do. What will I do…….", May panicked.

"May, snap out of it. Believe in Torchic. You can find a way, I know it !!! ", said Ash.

"Pika piiikkkkkaaaa !!!! ", Pikachu encouraged his friend Torchic.

May was called down by his reassuring words and started thinking about a way for releasing Torchic.

Suddenly, a brainwave struck and Torchic somehow understood.

"Torchic, send an Ember attack towards the sky.", ssid May.

Torchic complied and the embers returned to the ground releasing Torchic and damaging Wurmple at the same time.

Wurmple tried to tackle Torchic a bit May was fast.

"Torchic, dodge and use Ember again.", said May.

Wurmple was thrown back with swirls in its eyes.

"Yay, we did it Torchic !!! You were great !!", said May.

"May, don't forget to catch it……", said Ash.

May found herself embarrassed again and she threw a Pokéball towards it. The Pokéball blinked twice before it clicked.

"Yes, I caught my first Pokémon.", May pumped get fist in the air.

"Congratulations May, I knew you could do it.", said Ash.

"Thanks Ash, it wouldn't have been possible without your support.", said May.

"No problem.", Ash showed a thumbs up.

Ash was happy that May got her Pokémon and also that she wanted it to be a Beautifly. But he also knew that it's chances of evolving into a Dustox were equally true. He pulled out his Pokédex, Dexter, which was modified upto the most advanced technology known. He was given this model because he was not only trusted by Professor Oak but also responsible since he was the Champion.

He looked up May's Wurmple in his Pokédex and found out that it was going into evolve into a Silkoon and then into Beautifly. He was relieved that May didn't have to be disappointed.

"So May, shall we keep going ???", asked Ash.

"Yes, Wurmple return.", said May.

Both started walking towards Petalburg city again. They met various kinds of Pokémon. The most peculiar one was a Tailow, it happened to be so determined that it didn't give up even when it had been injured by Pikachu's attacks in their battle.

Ash threw a Pokéball at it and reluctantly it got captured.

"I…..Caught a Tailow !!! ", said Ash giving a victory pose with Pikachu mimicking his actions on his shoulder.

May smiled at his enthusiasm.

They were treading down the path when they heard a voice.

"Hey gorgeous !!! I didn't think I'd run into you here."

They turned around in the direction of the voice. There was a boy standing there who had green eyes, arrogant looks, sounded like a womanizer, but the most peculiar thing Ash saw was the colour of his long hair that came down upto his eyes, green.

"Are you talking to us ??", Ash asked.

"I don't give a damn about you. I was talking to Miss Maple here. Anyways, my name is Drew Stanton.", said he boy as he pulled out a rose out of thin air and gave it to her.

Ash would've freaked out by his behaviour had he been a year or two younger. But he was mature enough now.

"May, do you know him ???", Ash asked calmly.

May nodded her head slowly.

"Why don't you leave this pathetic excuse of a trainer and come with me to a date ??", said Drew.

Ash clenched his fists but kept his composure.

"Sorry Drew, I'm going with Ash. Please leave us alone.", said May shakily.

"What ??!! You choose to be with this second rate trainer while you could be with me, the most talented person in the whole of Hoenn.", said Drew angrily and grabbed May's arm.

She was scared and closed her eyes as she was shaking with fear.

Suddenly, the arm was flanked off from her and she saw the raven haired boy standing between them.

"You dare treat her again like that, ever, I'll personally escort you into the mouth of a Gyrados. Why don't you just leave and go clear some of that overgrown grass on your head ??? ", he said in a menacing voice followed by a teasing tone.

May couldn't help but laugh heartily. His hair did look like grass.

Drew was shocked at first but got over it.

"Stop making empty threats, loser. I'll shut you up. I challenge you to a Pokémon battle.", said Drew.

Ash smirked, "I accept……with pleasure."

May pulled Ash aside and said, "Ash, his Pokémon are powerful. His Dad is a rich businessman so he gets highly trained Pokémon in exchange of money.", warned May.

"May, however tough a challenge is, I never back down. And also, I believe in my Pokémon. You should believe in me.", said Ash.

"I believe in you Ash. Go kick his ass !!!", said May.

They went to an empty clearing and May acted as referee.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Drew Stanton of LaRousse city. Trainers ready ?? Let the battle begin !!!", said May.

She thanked Arceus that her dad was the gym leader so she had unknowingly memorized the way referee spoke daily.

"Pikachu, I choose you !!!!", said Ash.

"An electric rat, huh ?? Piece of cake, Roselia come on out !!!", said Drew.

Pikachu was annoyed and flew sparks from its cheeks.

Roselia was a little intimidated by this, but thinking that it was a grass type it could evade electric attacks easily.

"You have the honour.", said Ash.

"This will be your first and last mistake.", said Drew.

"Roselia, Leaf Storm.", announced Drew.

"Pikachu, dodge with Agility and hit it with Quick attack.", commanded Ash.

Roselia was thrown back by the sheer force of the unexpected power of the attack and fell back on the ground.

"Stand up. We're not going to lose to a pathetic rat with a type disadvantage.", said Drew angrily.

Ash stood calm, and May looked happy.

"Petal Dance followed by Stun Spore.", said Drew.

The Petal Dance flew towards Pikachu and Stun Spore followed. Roselia was satisfied. Drew had a devilish smile on his face and May gasped. The petals cleared and to everybody's shock, except Ash, who was smirking slightly, Pikachu was nowhere to be seen.

The ground beneath Roselia shook violently and Drew's face turned into one of horror as Pikachu came out and hit Roselia in the gut.

It fell hard on its back. It had many injuries and it wouldn't have been wise to keep it battling.

"You should forfeit now, Drew. Roselia's pretty much hurt. It wouldn't be in the best to it to suffer more injuries.", explained Ash.

May was melted by the heartwarming action of the boy. Not only he was skilled to win the battle single-handedly, but cared for the opponent's Pokémon equally.

"Uuuuggghhhh…….You pathetic Pokémon. Get up !!! I'm not losing to him !!! JUST GET THE HELL UP !!!!!", shouted Drew out of anger.

"You leave me no choice. Pikachu, finish this up with a Thunderbolt. But keep it light.", said Ash.

Pikachu gave it a Thunderbolt that Roselia couldn't withstand the power of, and collapsed to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

May wanted to congratulate Ash but she knew she had to announce first.

"Roselia is unable to battle. The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum !!!!", she announced and ran over to Ash.

She hugged Ash tightly.

"Thank you Ash. For doing this for me. ", said May.

Drew recalled Roselia but had yet to calm down.

"You cheated !!! There's no way my Roselia would lose to that rat of yours !!!", said Drew.

"Ash won the battle fair and square. I refereed it.", said May.

"You're gonna pay for this !!", said Drew and charged towards Ash.

Ash gently pushed May aside and took stance.

Drew tried to throw a punch but Ash sidestepped. Ash countered with a jab, hook and a round house kick. Drew fell to the ground in pain. Ash approached him and took Roselia's Pokéball from him.

"I'm gonna take your Roselia to the Pokémon Centre in Petalburg City. I have a feeling that if I leave it with you, you'll take out all your anger on it. And you can get it back there, if Nurse Joy sees it fit.", Ash said.

"You'll pay for this !! I'll take revenge on you no matter what.", exclaimed Drew before he ran away.

Ash turned just to find May jump on him hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Ash, you showed that jerk what a pain in the neck he is.", said May.

"That's good to hear. Now I suppose you could tell me how you know him as we continue on the road.", Ash said.

"Sure, let's go.", said May as she peacefully walked with Ash having a smile on her face.

 **And this is the end of another chapter. Hope you like it. Share your opinions in reviews. Until then, Addio.**


	7. Enter Petalburg City

**_Hey guys, I know it's been long since I wrote a chapter and even this one is short. But still, this one is a start again. More will be uploaded soon._**

As they continue down the road towards Petalburg City, our heroes started talking about Ash.

"Why don't you tell me about your time as a beginner first ??", said May.

"Ok, I guess. The first thing you need to know is that I woke up late the first day, messed up in front of the whole town people, all the starter Pokémon were taken, Pikachu hated me, and we were attacked by a group of Wild Beedrill. Yup, that's about it for the first day.", Ash remembered.

"No way , Pikachu hated you ??", asked May.

"Sure did. But then we became best buddies. Right, Pikachu ??", said Ash.

"Pika pikaaa chuu !! ", exclaimed Pikachu.

"Yeah, but we pulled through. Then I met Misty…..", Ash continued and told her various stories of his adventures.

"And that's that. Now May, you tell me about yourself.", asked May.

May was hesitant to tell him but then some high rise buildings came into view.

'Oh, thank Arceus !!', thought May.

"Hey Ash, see that ?? We've reached the Petalburg City.", said May in order to change the topic.

"Yeah, you're right. We're finally here, Pikachu. Come on May, race you to the Pokémon Center.", said Ash and started running.

May also started running towards him shouting, "Hey, no fair, you got a head start.", but was still laughing.

XXX

"And I won !! ", said Ash as they entered the Pokémon Center automatic doors.

"Hello there. You seem like Pokémon trainers. How may I help you ?? ", Nurse Joy smiled.

"Hello Nurse Joy. We wanted to register for the Hoenn League.", said Ash.

"Of course, I would request you to place your Pokédex in the slot here.", said Nurse Joy.

Ash did as instructed.

In the meantime, May went on to use the restroom.

"There you go. You are Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, the Champion…….of Kanto ??!!", exclaimed Nurse Joy.

"Umm…..yeah. Can we just keep it a secret, Nurse Joy ???", asked Ash politely.

"Y-yeah, of course. On one condition.", said Nurse Joy.

"I'll see what I can do. What do you want Nurse Joy ?? ", asked Ash.

"An autograph and a photograph with the youngest champion that has ever lived !!!", exclaimed Nurse Joy with sparkles in her eyes.

"That's easy enough, I guess.", Ash sweatdropped.

"Thank you very much !! Come on, I have the perfect place for a photograph. ", Nurse Joy dragged Ash through the back door.

XXX

"Where did she go ??!! She should have been home by now. It's been almost two whole days since she left the Professor's lab.", a man said.

"Come on, honey. You know that Professor said she's alright. It's May after all. And she has someone accompanying her. So what's the worry ??", said his wife.

"But, that's the whole point. She has company, but it's a boy. If he takes her somewhere else or tries to harm my daughter, I swear I'll rip his head off !!", said the man.

"That's enough, Norman. Our daughter is alright and there's no second opinion to it. She'll be arriving soon, so I should start preparing dinner.", said the woman.

"Yeah, you're right.", said Norman and went to train.

XXX

"Yes, that's perfect. Now I can brag about it all I want. Thank you very very much again !!! ", said Nurse Joy.

"No, it's alright.", Ash smiled generously.

May came just after and registered herself.

"Now, it's time to check out the gym !!! ", Ash pumped his fist in the air.

"Not so fast, Ash. I'm hungry and you must be too. We should have something to eat first. ", said May.

As if on cue, Ash's stomach growled violently. Nurse Joy and May giggled and Ash stood embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Ketchum, but the Pokémon Centre cafeteria is serving only limited food items due to some issue. I hope you understand.", said Nurse Joy.

"There's no problem, Nurse Joy. We'll have dinner somewhere else. And please, call me Ash.", said Ash.

"Ok then. I hope you have a nice night.", Nurse Joy winked at May.

She was blushing all the way to the exit door.

XXX

"So, where do we have our dinner. Let's see.", said Ash.

He took out his Pokédex which could actually multitask.

"Hey Dexter, show me a good nearby place to have dinner.", asked Ash.

"The nearest restaurant is Petalburg Delight. It is rated 4.2 out of 5. Reviews are good. To reach your destination, take a left after 300 metres and then a right.", said Dexter.

 _The chapter is over. Next will be uploaded soon. Until then, Goodbye_


End file.
